Happy No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton
'''Happy No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton '''is the sixty-eighth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Ace Snider *Officer John *Officer Nancy *Prisoner SpongeBob (mentioned) *Turkeys Plot It's No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton again and Leader Plankton just can't wait to celebrate. Story It was a terrible day in Bikini Bottom. Everyone was panicking. For once again they’d have to endure the worst holiday of all. No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton. Leader Plankton walked outside, taking a whiff of the air. “Ah, don’t you just love the smell of fresh chaos in the morning?” Leader Plankton, looking up at Ace. "Sure do! You know, today’s my favorite holiday," Ace grinned. "You have a great taste in holidays," Leader Plankton said, climbing on top of his throne. "Attention sea folk! It is now time to worship Leader Plankton by giving him gifts and building statues of him!" Ace announced. Soon the citizens of Bikini Bottom lined up, giving Leader Plankton various gifts. Soon, after the regular citizens had given Leader Plankton their gifts, the police squad arrived with various weapons. “Freeze, Plankton!” Officer John shouted. “Gah!” both Leader Plankton and Ace exclaimed, their eyes widening with fear. "We’re here to give you your presents" Officer Nancy grinned. The police squad then began to give Leader Plankton various weapons. "Ooh! This sure looks like a powerful bomb!" Leader Plankton grinned, admiring a bomb. "Yep! Powerful enough to kill a whole police squad!" John grinned. "Good!" Leader Plankton said, throwing the bomb at the police squad, causing them to explode. "Now it’s time for the feast!" Leader Plankton announced. Soon, everyone gathered up by a gigantic table. It had side dishes but the Krabby Patties weren’t there. “Sir, what happened to all the Krabby Patties?” Ace asked. “Well, I threw SpongeBob into the Prisoner Pit and he the only one who knows how to make them so we can’t have them this year. Instead, we’ll be having the traditional turkey,” Leader Plankton explained. Suddenly an army of mechanical arms crashed out of the basement and began traveling towards the surface. The mechanical hands soon traveled to a farm full of turkeys. They grabbed onto all of the turkeys and brought them down into the ocean. The turkeys struggled to breathe, eventually dying. As soon they arrived back at Bucket of Evil, they were lit on fire. The fire caused the turkeys to become light brown rather quickly. “Um, how is there fire underwater?” Leader Plankton asked, a smirk on his face. The fire soon disappeared, the turkeys cooked to perfection. “Happy No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton!” Leader Plankton grinned. Trivia *It is revealed that Ace's favorite holiday is No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton. *Leader Plankton mentions the events of "Get New Members But Lose The Old". *The entire Bikini Bottom police squad is murdered in this episode. *This is the eleventh Leader Plankton! holiday special. ("Ocean Fright Night of Doom", "The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special", "The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special", "It's Almost A New Year!", "It's A Ruling New Year!", "Stalker Sweethearts", "Sandy's Easter Friend of Doom", "How Leader Plankton Kidnapped Santa", "New Year Snail", "Timmy's Crush", "Count Plankula"). **This is the second Leader Plankton! Thanksgiving special. ("The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special"). Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Holiday Specials Category:Pineapple Entertainment Thanksgiving Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Specials Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes